


Some Promises (Apocaficlet 4)

by LithiumDoll



Series: Apocaficlet [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, please. You're acting like it's the end of the world." Damon paused almost theatrically, then grinned widely. "Yeah, never mind - carry on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Promises (Apocaficlet 4)

**Author's Note:**

> See first part for warnings!

"Oh, please. You’re acting like it's the end of the world." Damon paused almost theatrically, then grinned widely. "Yeah, never mind - carry on."

Caroline crossed her arms and tried not to shiver; she was cold, not scared.  _Not_  scared. "Why?"

"Why?” Damon raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. “When a mommy super-virus and a daddy super-virus love each other  _very much_  -"

She ground her teeth, but didn't react - mostly because he  _so_  obviously wanted her to. 

"Why are you doing this, Damon? Don’t think I don't appreciate that you let me get dressed and," she twisted back to look at the backseat to be sure –  _yes_ , there it was, "pack a bag, but you  _kidnapped_  me. What do you want?"

"Hey, don't think of yourself as a kidnap victim, think of yourself as … road beer." He smiled brightly. “Try and stay a little chilled, okay?”

She ignored him, because she couldn’t quite seem to focus on the oddness of the words. Fuzzy concepts she couldn’t quite grasp -- that, right now, didn’t matter. "Turn around, take me back."

"No." He drummed his fingers on the wheel. "You aren't sick."

She blinked. This was about the flu? "So? Neither were Bonnie or Elena, or-"

He said nothing, kept his eyes on the road. She stared at him until she could speak levelly, then. "Turn around. Take me back. Right now."

"Bonnie's trying to magic up a cure … Stefan's staying with Elena. Jeremy and Alaric, most of the town, they'll start showing symptoms soon if they aren’t already. We can smell it on them. It’s just you.” He glanced at her with another bright smile, this time she could see the brittle shape of it. “Lucky you."

She licked her lips and sat straighter in the chair. "Take. Me. Back."

"Not. Going. To. Happen."

She slumped back, turned away without replying. Damon looked at her warily, but after an hour he stopped shooting her suspicious little glances. Still, she waited until his shoulders relaxed a fraction before she let her hand creep over to the parking brake. When he said nothing, she took a sharp breath and yanked hard.

The wheels locked and tore up on the asphalt, Damon cursed as the car began to spin. When it stopped she opened her eyes and looked firmly into his brightly angry ones. “Take me back,” she demanded unflinchingly.

“You’re like a broken record.  _Take me back, take me back_ ,” he mimicked, frustrated. “Do you want to die? Is that it? Because I can save you a trip.”

She raised her chin. “That’s what it'll take."

“I made a promise,” he said at last. “To keep you alive. No matter what.”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry you have to break it, but no one had the right to ask you that.”

He stared at her for a long moment and then leaned forward, locking her gaze with his and too late, way too late, she tried to look away. Couldn’t. The world dropped back and she thought, thought she heard someone calling her name.

-o-

“You know, it’s weird.” She looked back over her shoulder, smile warm, but puzzled. “I feel like I’m forgetting something. Is that crazy? That’s crazy, right?”

He brushed a hand behind her neck, down her arm, curled her close – away from the sickness he could already smell in the food-line ahead. He’d have to burn this camp out tonight too, just to be sure.

Some promises, he kept.

**Author's Note:**

> For: Maharet83


End file.
